


Midnight, Greenwich

by Mariana_Monteverde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blind Date, Cute Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Minor Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Promises, Romantic Fluff, Why do I have the feeling this might not end..., Wish Fulfillment, Wishes, expansion waiting to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde
Summary: Pansy Parkinson plays matchmaker...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	1. The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 26 Prompt - Blind Date

Hermione should have been terrified, a blind date. She never went on a blind date before. She was Hermione Granger, Golden Girl, Brightest Witch of her Age. People would come on their knees begging to spend time with her. But they were all so… bland? boring? fangirls and fanboys? blind people who saw her as perfect. She was not perfect. 

Since Neville started dating Pansy a few months ago, the Slytherin had become a friend of hers as well. And she absolutely loved her. If Pansy and Neville did not make such a great couple, she would try to date the other woman herself. Long gone was the girl who had sold her to Skeeter. Now she was an independent woman who owned a fashion store in Diagon Alley. 

So, the second-best thing she had, after her silly idea of dating Pansy Parkinson, was allowing the Slytherin to find her a date. 

“Just one dinner, Granger. If you hate him, you don’t have to speak with him again.” Pansy said as she helped Hermione with her outfit and makeup.

“Can’t you tell me his name?” Hermione pleaded.

“No! Now stop squirming or your eyeliner will not be on point!” The Slytherin said, her wand almost touching Hermione’s face.

“I hate going and not knowing who I’m meeting.” 

“Well, that’s exactly why it’s called a blind date, Granger. Don’t play stupid or naive with me. You’re an intelligent woman.” Pansy clarified and Hermione sighed. “Aren’t you a Gryffindor? Are you chickening out? Because of a date? In a public restaurant?” And Hermione did not need to open her eyes to see the other girl smirk.

She let Pansy play with her make-up and hair for a few more minutes until the Slytherin spoke again. “Are you sure you don’t want to change into a dress?”

“No! I’m quite pleased with my jumpsuit.” she said, “The colour matches so perfectly with my new light blue robes.”

“As you say. Don’t come knocking on my door after because the dress had been a better option.” Pansy added, flicking her hair out of her face. “Don’t knock on my door at all, I plan on having fun with my boyfriend.” she winked, disappearing through the flames.

15 minutes later Hermione was walking through Diagon Alley until she found the Sailing Gate. The Sailing Gate was a new restaurant that had just opened a few weeks ago and Hermione had not had a chance to visit so she was excited. All the food critics said the restaurant was out of this world. _Magical._

Giving Pansy's name to the hostess, the young woman led her to the table where a young man was already sitting. Not any young man. Hermione quickly recognized the platinum blond hair. “Malfoy?” Hermione asked.

“Hello, Granger. How are you this evening?” Hermione was about to answer when he raised to his feet and moved closer to her. He brought her hand to his lips, the gesture stopping Hermione from answering “I had feared you would not come… I would not hold it against you… But I am so glad you came!”

Hermione felt blush rushing to her cheeks. “So, should I…” She was not even sure what she meant by that. She was not scared that it was Malfoy. They had met on a couple of occasions. With Pansy and Neville together, they had started to mingle their Gryffindor and Slytherin Groups. The conversations had been civil, entertaining, challenging. She enjoyed them.

“I’ll take it from here, Sophie. Thank you!” Malfoy told the hostess, who moved back to her little desk by the door. “I know this was not expected… but I hope you’re staying. Blaise food is incredible, it will be a shame for you to leave without eating at least.”

“Blaise Zabini is the chef?”

“The head chef and the owner of the Sailing Gate,” Draco said, taking a step forward and helping her out of her outer robes, folding the fabric softly and placing it on the extra chair, on top of his. Then he pulled her chair back, waiting for her to sit.

Hermione bit her lower lip. She could not leave when he was being such a gentleman. And she was really looking forward to having her meal there. “Thank you.” The Gryffindor said softly.

“My pleasure, Granger. That jumpsuit looks beautiful in you if you allow me the candour.” He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to know what you're thinking? Did you enjoy it?


	2. Wishing upon a Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their meal ended but not their date...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 28 Prompt - Wish upon a star

Dinner was a wonderful affair. When Pansy had told him that he was setting him up with a friend of hers, he thought she was crazy to think that Hermione Granger would even stay for dinner.

But she had stayed, she had enjoyed a meal with him, laughing at his jokes, and participating in the debate about law and the Ministry. It was amazing. He had not had such a mentally challenging date in very long. He never had a date like this one.

Helping her with her cloak as they left the restaurant, Draco decided to summon one ounce of her Gryffindor courage, and took her hand, placing it on the crook of his elbow. “Would I be overstepping if I asked you to take a walk with me? I know it’s late, but I wondered…”

“I would like that very much, Malfoy.” She said with a smile. “And it’s not like we are children and have a bedtime, the night is still young!” Draco heard her say and smiled. “I know a great place, it’s in muggle London, just a few miles away. Would you like that?”

Draco nodded. “That sounds good. Can you apparate us there? Or shall we walk?” He could feel her hold on his arm tightening and just a few seconds later they were somewhere else completely different. A park, with a castle or something, smaller than the manor.

“Where are we?” He asked, looking around.

“Greenwich Park.” She said with a smile. “My parents used to bring me here when I was younger… but I never had a chance to come at night.”

“Thank you for bringing me with you. Seems wonderful.” To be honest, Draco was just pleased she had shared something so intimate and personal with him, it gave him hope.

They started by walking around the grounds, looking at the rose gardens, the fountains, the Greenwich Meridian Prime and the Royal Observatory. Granger was talking about muggle science, but he only caught little bits of astronomy parts. Draco could only think that if she wanted to know more about constellations, he could tell her everything.

When she started to lean more into his arm as they walked, Draco offered to stop and transfigured some leaves into blankets and pillows, and they sat against one ancient chestnut tree. 

“I really enjoyed this blind date, Malfoy,” Hermione whispered. “I need to thank Pansy.”

“Not tonight. She said she would hex me if I even thought about stepping inside her home tonight.” He advised.

“She told me the same thing. I think it was date night for them as well.” 

Draco smirked,"If there’s a them, does that mean there’s an us?” The Slytherin could not stop himself from asking.

“It’s only our first date, Malfoy. Did you enjoy it that much?” 

“I did… it has been quite some time since I had such a good evening.” He confessed, looking at her. But her eyes were in the sky, brown eyes shining like tourmaline. He saw her bite her lower lip like she was restraining herself from saying something. 

“Oh, look, Draco, a falling star!” Hermione pointed up the sky to the ray of light on the dark sky. “Make a wish!”

“A wish?” 

“Yes, Draco, just look at the star and ask for something that you want!” she explained.

Draco tore his eyes from her face to the starry sky, eyes glued to the moving light. And he wished for a kiss. A kiss on their first date. 

“What did you wish for?” he heard her voice, just a little above a whisper and just as Draco was about to open his mouth, she covered it with her hand. “No, don’t tell me or it won’t come true.”


	3. Fall asleep on my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonders of muggle magic...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Hermione's Nook FB Flufftober- Day 30 Prompt - Fall asleep on my shoulder

“Is that muggle magic?” Draco asked, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Hermione just looked at him like she had never heard something like it, and to be honest, she had never thought about superstitions as muggle magic, but in a way it made sense.

“Maybe… just something my parents told me when I was a child…” 

“And your inquisitive mind never asked why?” He wondered with a raised eyebrow. “You just accept it?”

Hermione covered her face with her hands, embarrassment rushing to her cheeks. 

Draco chuckled leaning forward to kiss her cheek “I’m just teasing, Granger. It’s okay.” and pulled her hands away from his face. “We all accept what our parents tell us while we’re children, no questions asked.”

Hermine found his eyes, grey, light grey she knew from the restaurant, from trying to find the right colour, but it was like smoke, sometimes lighter, sometimes darker. And now in the dark, it was like they were a beacon of soft grey light, calling her in. So, she moved closer, steadying herself by placing her hands on his shoulders. 

One of his arms wrapped itself around her waist and pulled her even closer. “I do not expect anything, Granger…” She heard him say as the smoke condensed on his eyes. 

“I know… but I want to. Even if it’s just one time…” And she kissed him, at first very slowly, lips against lips. They were soft except for a scar that crossed through both the upper and lower lip, and she wondered if it was from the sectumsempra curse that Harry gave to him. 

Hermione raised one hand to his blond strands, even when they were in school she had wanted to rush her fingers through it and mess his perfect hair. And now he let her. Draco kept his hands perfectly safe, one on the small of her back and the other cradling her cheek. She thought he would take control, deepen it, be rougher, but he was perfectly content with just enjoying the moment.

She pulled back, to look at him and he was smiling like she had never seen it before. “My wish came true…” He whispered, his eyes on her. 

“Your wish? The falling star wish?” The Gryffindor asked looking at her date, one hand pointing to the sky.

“Exactly that one…” Draco smiled. “It seems muggles have their own kind of real magic after all…”

Hermione was dumbfounded looking at him. This Draco Malfoy who had grown into an incredible man and overcome his family prejudices. She kissed him again and Draco just pulled her to his chest. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder, hand covering his heart. “Who is this Draco Malfoy?”

“The one who does not want to screw up? Not with you…” He whispered. 

“And this Draco Malfoy, who does not want to screw up, does he cuddle?” she asked, getting more comfortable on his arms, and adding another blanket on top of them.

“Exactly… Do you enjoy that, Granger?” he asked.

Hermione just snuggled deeper into his warmth. “Is he real? Please tell me he is real and that he can grow…”

Draco kissed the top of her head “He is so very real… and you will make him grow, I promise…”

But Hermione could not answer him, because she had fallen asleep, right there on his shoulder, on her favourite place, at Midnight, Greenwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little story! <3  
> A first date Dramione story <3  
> Thank you for reading <2


End file.
